Estar de rubia mola
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Si no servían las palabras o su apariencia tierna e infantil pues siempre se recurría a esa leyenda urbana, de esa forma lograría tener la atención de esa chica


Nico como toda niña se iba preparando para la escuela, como siempre se levantaba temprano para hacer los desayunos sea de ella, su madre y sus hermanitos, aseaba la casa, se bañaba y se vestía apropiadamente con su uniforme de colegio pero dejando al visto su sueter rosa para sentirse más cómoda.

En los recreos como siempre se topaba con Maki, una pelirroja de primer año y popular en la escuela sea en sus altas calificaciones como en sus grandes talentos en junta con una belleza envidiable similar al de una adulta y una actitud algo madura como seria aunque tiraba como una tsundere, la pelirroja en cuestión estaba charlando con sus dos amigas Rin y Hanayo cuando las dos menores de primero vieron pasar a la joven pelinegra de coletas

-Mira Maki-chan, ahí viene Nico-chan- Decía Rin un poco maliciosa pero era obvio que la pelirroja millonaria miraba de lejos a esa enana, no era gran cosa ya que era bajita, venida de una familia sin estirpe ni nada de reputación o valor, era insignificante pero para Nico esa chica de ojos morados como de cabellos rojos era una diosa en todo su esplendor sin contar que tenía una belleza similar al de una pequeña diosa griega.

El plan de la pequeña de tercer año era acercarse a ella para hablar aunque sea por un instante pero el objetivo principal era obtener su corazón. Sonrojada pero con la cara en alto y un paso digno se dirigió hacia la menor para entablar una charla

-Hola Maki-chan, buenos días- Saludó amablemente

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó de manera fría como cortante aunque eso era de menos para la ojicarmín

-Me gustaría pedirte una cita- Su sonrojo seguía persistente pero su corazón como su mente estaban empeñados en conseguir el objetivo primordial con esa chica pelirroja

La menor con algo de presunción y arrogancia junto a una sonrisa burlona, sin olvidar un ligero movimiento de mano decía con algo de denigración, quería quitarse del camino a esa niña tonta y claro mantener en regla su orientación

-Lo siento querida pero no eres mi tipo, me gustan más los chicos rubios con ojos azules

Por instantes la pequeña pelinegra tenía una gota en la cabeza pero… ¿Rubios? ¿Ojos azules?... Si las palabras como las buenas acciones no funcionaban pues debía complacer aunque sea sus gustos o caprichos… Al fin la tenía donde quería

-No hay ningún problema con eso- Se encogió de hombros, respiró profundamente hasta pararse firmemente apretando sus puños como si quisiese expulsar algo, de pronto sus coletas empezaron a moverse como a elevarse mientras un tinte amarillo dorado invadía su cabello negro mientras sus carmines ahora eran celestes tirando a esmeraldas aunque su estatura en sí no cambiaba, toda su anatomía estaba rodeaba de una especie de brillo dorado con un pequeño sonido característico.

Las tres chicas estaban boquiabiertas como asombradas aunque Rin como Hanayo se llevaban las manos a la boca viendo a una Nico solo que ahora estaba de rubia con sus coletas, en verdad le quedaba bien ese extraño estilo

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?- Preguntó la castaña mientras que la pelinaranja no tenía alguna respuesta, de hecho dicha transformación les quitó las palabras de la boca

-¿Qué tal ahora?- Preguntó con toda su confianza mientras blandía esa sonrisa, de alguna manera siendo rubia con ojos celestes le sentaba muy bien aunque para muestra pelirroja engreída era como un truco de magia barato, un efecto especial del montón o hasta diría que una ilusión muy bien hecha viniendo de una marquesina

-Demasiada luz- Dijo con desgano haciendo que una vez más la ahora pequeña rubia seguía con una gota en su frente… ¿Quería algo intenso y caliente? Pues lo tenía, y esa era una carta bajo la manga y la definitiva para ganar la conquista.

(Poner la canción Kokoro no hadaka de Rurouni Kenshin)

Una vez más se paró firme, apretando sus puños mientras chispas expedían de su cuerpo junto a un temblor que invadía no sólo el salón si no que se estremecía en toda la escuela como en la ciudad, en menos de nada la joven dio un grito que sumado al temblor hizo estremecer y hacer llenar de terror a todo a su alrededor destruyendo hasta vidrios o causando el caos vehicular.

La pelirroja como las dos jóvenes ahora estaban de piedra sobre todo la pelirroja que estaba con cara de WTF como si hubiera visto la cosa más hermosa hasta podría decirse que sexy. Era una chica con una estatura de unos 1,60, senos tipo 80, cuerpo equilibrado es decir tonificado como fornido sin llegar a lo exagerado, una cabellera rubia que cubría su espalda, sus cintas ahora eran una sola de dos cuernitos que le daban su buen toque, una sonrisa de lucha…

En pocas palabras la que alguna vez era una loli pequeña ahora era una rubia hardcore, una chica bien caliente que con solo verla las chicas a su alrededor sangrarían por la nariz, mojarían sus bragas, se desmayarían en menos de nada hasta ofrecerían sus cuerpos y sus virginidades con tan solo tener una buena tirada hacia ella o de parte de ella… Como sea, Nico ahora era jodidamente caliente y Maki quedaba prendida de ella, intentaba usar su tsunderismo pero esos azules y ese rubio cabello eran bastante penetrantes incluso para su mente.

-Está bien- Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la menor- Me convenciste, saldré contigo pero te haré una pregunta, ¿Eres activa o eres pasiva?

-¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo?- Preguntó la joven sin perder la transformación a lo que Maki asintió- No te preocupes, Nico es capaz cuando quiere coger siempre quiere y puede- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era al muy al estilo del meme de Imhotep mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su chica pero no conforme con eso decidió poner en…

-¿Se puede saber dónde me estás tocando?

-¿De qué hablas?- Sonrió humildemente

-Olvídalo- Ambas decidieron ir en junta mientras todas las demás quedaban sin habla al ver tan singular como semejantes palabras, Nico finalmente ya tenía a la chica todo gracias a esa transformación que aprendió de la tele y bastante funcional mientras por el otro Maki aunque no quería admitirlo lo de aquella mano en aquella parte se sentía tan bien, por no decir que era de puta madre y como era de esperarse quería una buena cogida con esa rubia.


End file.
